At the edge of darkness
by Theresa471
Summary: Nelson and his submarine investigate why a Venus space probe crashes into the waters near Santa Barbara, California and causes a black-out.


At the edge of darkness

After the incident with the U.F.O. and winding up at the bottom of the ocean. Having been blown up by the Seaview a few weeks back.

ONI and other military organizations. Needed to confer in order to never let this happen again. For when it comes to security of the planet and any types of viruses cropping up.

Otherwise. A red flag went up for all of those involved. Certainly will be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary for now on. Mainly for when it involves the Nelson Institute and all of the science labs.

However for now. The Seaview will be heading out in a few days with the entire crew in-tact. But for now. Unless something drastic happens. Admiral Nelson and his entire crew. Including Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton will be on stand-by for now.

Giving a chance for Lee and Chip to get together for drinks at his beach house.

It's been quite some time.

Since the two of them have gotten together for dinner and drinks. Even though his wife Rose Marie with Connie. Will be helping out with putting together the dinner.

Even though the two boys will be staying out of the way. Having to be watched by one of two of the nannies hired to watch them. When ever Lee and Rose Marie would be away for missions on board the Seaview.

Through lately. Rose Marie 'd been awfully busy working at the Institute lab the past few months. She doesn't mind one bit. Since it would mostly give her the chance to work on all of her special programs for the Institute, ONI and all government funded projects. For which she was really resilient.

Both of the ladies were talking together inside of the kitchen. Lee and Chip Morton were sitting inside of the screen porch. Relaxing and talking on the gray couch.

Morton was the first to talk after a moment of silence. Between the both officers.

"By the way Lee. How is Rose Marie taking the news about Seaview's up and coming schedule. Especially with the Sea-Angel in dry-dock?" As Morton takes in a deep breath waiting for his friend's reply. Since it was appropriate in order to do so.

"Lets just say Chip. She's been rather quiet about it. And knowing my wife with her moods. No doubt. She will have something to say to Admiral Nelson, when ever she has the chance."

Morton had to chuckle a little for when it came to his friend's wife in general. He's able to at least shift his seat. In order to become more comfortable. "One thing for sure Lee. Admiral Nelson isn't going to appreciate it one bit. For when it comes to running the Institute's science programs, or any others that pays the bills."

"Quite true. I might add Chip. Come on. Lets go see how dinner is coming along. Knowing my wife and yours. They are probably cooking up a storm inside the kitchen."

"Affirmative. Lee." Both of the officers moved off the couch. To head back inside of the main house and kitchen region. In order to check out the scene. And the aroma of the food though out the entire beach house.

Meanwhile_

Out in space. Nasa Venus probe heading back to Earth after six years. Geared with all sorts of valuable information gathered.

Somewhere along the line. It's main computer systems had shut down. Nasa and other private companies hasn't been able to make proper contact with the probe.

Otherwise.

The project code name * **Exodus** * is estimated to be entering into Earth's atmosphere and crashing off the coast of California. Some where near San Diego or closer.

But for now. A general alert will be sent out for all those involved in the project. Including Doctor Raymond Burrows. Project Director and close friend of Admiral Harriman Nelson of the Institute.

When the word had gotten out about the probe to crash. An alert had been issued with the population living in the vicinity of the potential dangers.

Only the space station Freedom, Hubble and on the ground observatories will be able to track just where exactly the space probe will crash.

Leaving it up to the military set things into motion.

Naval and Air Force authorities sent out a number of planes. In order to track the probe and pin point the exact position coming down.

The main system separated in the atmosphere before burning up. While the rest of the probe went spiraling down into the ocean off the coast some sixty five miles from Santa Barbara, California.

Even though the public were informed. The officials for both Naval and Air Force didn't have any further information. Other than the fact. It caused a black out in some of the local harbor region including Santa Barbara.

And with great satisfaction. So far no radiation has been reported for those involved with the project.

Otherwise at the Nelson Institute.

There would be a partial lost of power with-in the grounds of the entire Institute.

Security, Engineering and electricians were working to find the cause of the power lost.

When Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane were receiving information from the back-up systems running the computers, Internet and fax machines. Including certain phone lines tied into ONI, Washington D.C. and other important agencies.

Captain Lee Crane asking the obvious question. On just what exactly had happened. He was able to tell from the expression on Nelson's face. Something was differently going on. After receiving the fax from ONI in regard to the Nasa Venus space probe.

Lee Crane having to be sitting in the seat. In front of Nelson's desk of his office. Even though the lighting inside was working from the field generators.

When Nelson handed the captain the report about the probe. And the Seaview orders in order to investigate the direct cause.

And nudging Crane 's brain thinking. Something else other than the probe might of caused the black out. Though the Seaview is ordered to seek the answers and retrieve the probe.

Dr. Raymond Barrows project director and designer will be coming abroad the Seaview to investigate. Trying to recognize the main cause of the shut down of the probe.

With taking a look at the report. Captain Lee Crane shook his head for a brief moment. Remaining him of years ago of another probe. However in that case. It was a certain robot having running a muck abroad the Seaview killing a number of the crew during that particular time.

"Lee. We need to get the Seaview underway. Even though I know. It's not going to be easy to have a full crew compliment. Do you happened to know just what is the state of your wife's position and the boys before coming here?" He asked calmly with his question.

"Currently everyone is staying put in the day-care shelter area for the moment. Until we know what we are dealing with Sir." Lee says with the shifting of position with-in his seat feeling some what uncomfortable in regard to the orders.

"Have them stay for now. Just let Rose Marie know your leaving. Just don't tell her the exact details. Since this is a highly classified mission until the situation changes." He ordered with his inquiries.

"Yes. Sir I will do so to the letter. But for now Admiral. We need to just find out how many of the crew-members will be able to make it in time before the departure." Taking some what of a deep sigh before getting up from his seat to start recalling everyone.

"Very well Lee. I will meet you on board the Seaview. I have a number of calls to make."

Dr. Barrows feeling some what confused for a brief moment. For when it came to his project. After the last ten years of working on the project. He just hopes. It doesn't come to a point of having to lose basically all of the valuable information. From being out into deep space.

Who knows. Just what the space probe had come into contact with during the past years. Including any type of unknown entities.

And it would be plausible in order to understand the complete nature of the solution. It was ridiculous to think anything else for that matter.

For when billions of dollars having been spent on the space probe. Having to be economical in the long run. In order to send out a second probe without having come back with the same problem. Without having to know the full extend of the issues at hand.

No doubt with help from the Nelson Institute. Admiral Nelson and his scientists will be able to find the exact cause and effect.

Meanwhile sitting in his office. Checking over the computer figures. He needed an confirmation on when. He was going to be picked up by the Seaview. And head out into the open waters to look for the probe.

But for now. He'd express interest in order to speak with Admiral Nelson right away. Once he was on board his number one baby the Seaview. And always will be number one by his standards.

Even though the Sea-Angel is currently in dry-dock.

With his briefcase on the side of his desk. Filled with all types of specs for when it comes to building of the Venus space probe.

He formerly had check a thousand times over the years. Including with-in the past few hours. Going over every single detail. He'd some what of a blindly headache trying to focus.

He was just keenly aware. You can only check so many times yourself. Unless you can have others take a look. In order to have a fresh eye. And right now inexplicably. He wasn't able to see past that point.

While he just waited on word from the Institute.

Chapter Two

With the last of the crew members to arrive on the Seaview. And short notice no less. Executive officer Stu Riley for the night watch mostly. He was grumbling. When he stepped on board. While the security officer walking past him. Advised Riley, he was needed to speak with Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson.

In regard to crew assignments. Having to be some what short with the extreme emergency. "Very well sergeant. I will go now to speak with them." Walking past in disgust for the most part.

Especially when he'd no idea just what the hell was going on for the moment. Despite the black-out and hearing the sirens for those needing to head into the Institute shelters.

Since it was appropriate in order to do so. He goes to take his time moving on down the ladder of the submarine. In order to be inside of the Control Room.

It was plausible to think. When he didn't have the full details on what exactly was going on.

Finding Captain Lee Crane, Commander Morton and Admiral Nelson standing in the front of the observation nose. He was able to see. They were discussing the emergency mission. Since their facial expressions were etch with seriousness of the situation.

Crane turning his head for just a moment. He was able to see the night watch executive officer arriving. Since he would be the last one with the very short noticed.

Riley would be canvassing the entire area. Noticing that certain positions inside of the Contol Room were missing certain key crew members. Walking over slowly to the three up in front. He'd a number of questions needing to be answered for this particular moment before departure.

Moments later...

Riley was given the details in regard to the mission. Afterwards he left for his quarters to drop off his belongings. Otherwise he will be taking over the watch in two hours.

Along with picking up Dr. Barrows out at sea. He's going to be flown in from his lab. To have the special helicopter to drop him off. In order to continued on with the mission. Going over the final details on what is going on with the Venus space probe **Code name "Exodus".**

Admiral Nelson had to asked Lee Crane at the plot table. Asking him for the exact shortage on the crew. He wasn't exactly happy leaving the submarine extremely vulnerable. Worriedly for the most part.

Nelson was hedging with a certain request. Even though Lee Crane wasn't going to like the idea. Even though involving his wife Rose Marie. Trying at the same time to apologized to him with the idea.

And when he heard what was on his mind. It was unbelievable to think to have her board. Leaving his two boys in the hands of the nannies and friends. For which he trusts with his life. If needed be.

"Look Lee. I wouldn't be asking you this. If I didn't find this extremely important." Thinking through a torrent of emotional feelings for when it came to this important matter."

Captain Lee Crane knew that look from the Admiral. He'd seen it enough over the years. In order to alleviate his fear of being short handed. And with asking Commander Rose Marie Crane for her help. Will only enhance the mission greatly. In his eyes and others involved.

Lee huffed. Taking in his usual deep breath for when it comes to his wife's concern.

"I know sir. I will need to call her and have her flown out to meet us. I just needed be assure. Both of my sons will be all right throughout this entire mission." He growled mostly with his words. Otherwise he knew that Admiral Nelson was right in many ways. "She will be able to help. Especially for when it comes to Dr. Barrows and the space probe."

"I know she will Lee. I understand she's been reading up on Dr. Barrows and his projects the past few years. So. She's able to comprehend the entire project." As he frowns over at his friend and captain standing over the plotting table.

He was quivering about the decision by Admiral Nelson. Otherwise he was right for when it comes to the safely of the Institute and of the Seaview.

"Sir. I will see to it right away." Knowing full well the consequences of his actions. Moving away in order to make that call at the radio shack to send a reply. Otherwise the reply back to him. Will be transferred back to his private quarters. Once he arrives in a few moments and of signing the log. In order to keep proper protocol on board the submarine.

But for now. He's off duty. After making sure executive officer Stu Riley arrived for his watch. Including making sure Dr. Barrows arrives on board via helicopter on the special platform.

Nodding for the most part. He will need to be sure all stations are basically manned in key vital areas of the submarine. Including for when Commander Rose Marie Crane arrives.

Executive Officer Stu Riley had his hands full currently. Unless something happens with-in the near future. Taking a deep breath. Walking slowly around the control room. Checking in with the radio shack for any further updates.

Dr. Barrows will be arriving with-in the next 30 minutes. Since the Seaview headed on. They were staying on the surface. In order to meet up with the helicopter.

Inside of the Venus probe.

There was a small micro growing inside. It was picked up out in deep space. It wasn't any type of life form. Other than the fact. Its growing. Having knocked the probe out of its orbit with coming back to Earth. But when it comes to life forms. It all depends on how one **defines** life in its self.

Along with the facts. Nor were the computer terminals inside were knocked out. Having to malfunction from a defect. Built from one of many of the private space companies.

At first. When the computers inside were answering all of the command codes. Somewhere out in deep space. On its way back from the planet Venus. Is where the equipment started to break down. Even though Nasa with all of their computer systems. Were unable correct or sense the problem. Until it was too late!

However for now. The Venus probe lies on the bottom of the ocean at 1000 feet. It will no doubt be easy to use either divers or special cable wires. In order to bring in the probe. And have it analysis with help from Dr. Barrows and his computer systems.

After coming abroad the submarine via the helicopter. Kowalski and Patterson were able to guide Dr. Barrows to his work station. In order to begin his work. Otherwise Executive Office Riley had informed Admiral Nelson in his cabin.

He would be beginning his work on his pet project. And with great understanding. Admiral Nelson left his cabin. In order to help out the doctor. In order to find out the problem.

Nelson was almost running. With his adrenaline racing for the most part. He needed to figure out the situation. Including the facts. As to why the Santa Barbara region lost partial power. This was mostly his conflict with-in his mind. Unless there was another cause. Instead of blaming the probe or any other factors to go with it at this time.

Otherwise.

The entire area. Including the Seaview. Will have to be quarantine. In case of other issues. Unknown at this point in time.

Arriving at the lab. He was able to knocked on the door. When he heard the word. "Come." Admiral Nelson slowly walked into the semi dark lab. Dr. Barrows was going over the computer terminal figures. He was mostly shaking his head in general.

When he looked up to see his old friend. He was able to get off his seat. In order to shake his hand. And the next few moments. Dr. Barrows was explicit for when it came to the information gathered.

"Harriman, I just don't understand it at all. This should of never happened in the first place. It's obviously something else might of gone wrong." He says quietly. While shaking his head for the moment.

Taking a moment. In order to have some sort of an theory in his mind. "Is it possible the space probe. Might of picked up some unknown orgasm. And just might of knocked the probe off its orbit?" Nelson interjected with his correct wording. Trying to orient himself to the situation. Just after scanning the specs given to him by the doctor.

Being some what apprehensive with the question. Rubbing the back of his neck from the stress factor.

"Actually no I haven't. Nor have the others involved with the **Exodus** project." Moving over to another section of the terminal inside of the lab.

"And before we do Dr.; we need to contain the probe. In order to go over it with a fine tooth comb. I just don't want to be caught by surprise. For where my crew and the Seaview will be in grave danger." Voicing his judgement with irritation. Nelson says to the doctor.

Dr. Barrows rubs the back of his neck trying to release some of the tension behind it.

"I completely understand Harriman. I just don't need to have another accident on my hands with the first probe. Never even making off the launch pad and blowing up from an engine malfunction." In order to express concern on his part. "And besides Nasa is trying to understand why it came back in this type of shape. When it wasn't supposed to come back for another six months."

"It was plausible to think otherwise. Something else might be in control of the probe Dr." Admiral Nelson turns to look further at the specks before heading back to his cabin.

"And what ever that might be. We just need to find out as to why we are here in the first place." He refused to think for any other reasons.

"No matter. Just be sure to be me posted on what your or will be coming up with-in the next few hours."

"I will be sure to do so Harriman. And no doubt I will have plenty of help in the process." Finally he's able to give a short smile for now before having to go back to his work.

Leaving the Admiral to wonder in his wake. Knowing full well Commander Rose Marie Crane and the rest of the techs that are on board the Seaview will be able to help.

Chapter Three

Some twenty minutes later. The flying sub two was arriving carrying only one passenger. Commander Rose Marie Crane checked in with Executive Officer Stu Riley. For which she was some what disappointed. When she was given her schedule for where she will be working with Dr. Barrows. In regard to the **Exodus** project.

Even though she didn't mind. Though something differently was bothering her. Actually it gnawed at her for just a brief moment.

Otherwise. She left the control room taking her things to quarters, even though she knew, she would be bothering her husband while he's supposed to be resting.

And when she did leave. Riley seem some what annoyed for some odd reason. Otherwise he just leave it go for now. Going back to to his work and having the FS-2 checked out. Sending down a small crew with being short in personal.

When Rose Marie arrived to the quarters. She slowly walked in thinking she would find him asleep. When in fact he was sitting at his desk in grey pajamas finishing up the last of the paper work.

She was able to hear him mumbled something under his breath for just a brief moment. Rose Marie just had to inquired to what was wrong. Looking up at his wife with some what of a worriedly look on his face.

"The usual nonsense Rose Marie, I just hate this to have you always get in the middle of things between myself and Admiral Nelson."

"Look Lee. I know its important to be here for when it comes to the safely of our government and our planet." Trying to reasssure him when she knows the truth of the matter. Even though he's been fighting with himself for several months now. For when it comes to giving up the Seaview in order to take over the Institute for good.

It would be a moment later. When Lee moved off the chair to stretch his legs and back. And when his did moved a little too quickly. He winced in pain with his lower back. Knowing full well he was only sitting a little too long trying not to worry his wife.

She shouted a little seeing this having to moved over to him. Having made sure he was fine before leaving to help out Dr. Barrows.

"Look. I'm just fine. It's just a muscle spasm for the most part Rose. Please don't bother to call Dr. Jamieson. Ok." He said cautiously. When she's trying to hover too much over him, when she was here to help out against his better judgement.

"Sure. But for now Lee. I need to change before going to work with Dr. Barrows. Please just try to take it easy, in order to ease my mind a little." She bent down to give him a quick peak on his cheek before going to change into her work uniform.

She'd all kinds of thoughts running through her mind for the moment. It would be under mining on whether or not the project of Dr. Barrows can be saved.

And from what they will be able to find. Dr. Barrows will be able to continue to further set back. She presumably needs to be quick about it. In order for more outages will happen. At least some say caused by a weird weather pattern.

Otherwise hopefully not from other causes. One of them being the space probe.

When she'd knocked on the door at first. He didn't answer. However the door was slightly ajar in order for her to enter without any type of issues.

Hollering inside the darkened room. Rose Marie calls out to him in order for the doctor to hear her. It was a moment later Dr. Barrows picked up his head now seeing her properly.

She would formerly introduce herself with moving over to shake his hand. And for which he took with gentle politeness.

"Oh, Yes. Admiral Nelson told me a great deal about you and your abilities. I just hope your be able to help me in my current situation." He responds to her with the hand shake before starting with the rest of the work.

It would be some time later_

The Seaview and the night watch were able to come upon the **Exodus** space probe. Executive Officer Stu Riley was able to wake both Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane of the Seaview's arrival with the sighting.

The submarine was able to match its course and speed in order to get some what relative close to the probe.

And when Nelson, Crane and Commander Morton after changing into their uniforms. Gave orders for the missile room and a two diving crews to help placed the hooks. In order to bring in the probe, along with any type of safely measures.

In order to decon the entire probe and those working outside to bring it in.

However with the possible acceptance of finding any type of micros either on or inside. Admiral Nelson had been thinking about any other alien beings might of caused the outage.

And for which he needs to clarified from his computer terminals on board the Seaview. Along with any type of invocation he won't need to find out for his own sake. This also includes for Dr. Barrows and those working with him and the project.

Sharkey having to be coming into the missile in order to help everyone to gather their diving suits. Going over everything with a fine tooth comb for the moment.

Dr. Barrows and Commander Rose Marie Crane walked in after being woken. In order to set-in with the retrieval. Even though with the water levels weren't as bad as they thought. Currently the Seaview would be at 800 feet for the moment, while the probe was further down another 100 feet without any water currents.

Nelson called from the Control Room. Otherwise Captain Lee Crane walked in, to check-in with Sharkey and Commander Stanley Kowalski the two main divers going out to place the hooks.

It would at this particular moment.

Dr. Jamieson and his small medical staff came in to supervise, along with the de-con units to check over the probe. Once its brought in to be checked out.

Even though the Seaview's course and speed had to be compensated in order to reach the probe safely. With the recommendations from the navigational computers to make the change.

Lee Crane had made sure everyone understood their orders. In order to maintain the situation in-case of a problem. All those involved were able to nod in agreement for heading out into the hatchway.

Admiral Nelson and the Control Room staff would be watching on the tv monitors. He would be standing directly behind Phil Galloway's station. With orders from the Admiral. He was able to switch on the monitor. While the two divers were heading into the direction of the probe straight down dragging along the hooks.

Thank god the currents in this particular sector was relative calm for the most part. Or else they will have issues with the probe drifting further from the Seaview.

Chapter Four

There wasn't any type of conflicts for the moment. Though Commander Kowalski was able to make it directly to the probe as with Sharkey a minute later.

Having to be in direct contact with the Seaview and the missile. Both the divers were able to hook up the probe from the top section. In order to bring it in very slowly without damaging any of the main components.

Sharkey was able to call the missile to have them start slowly with pulling in the probe. He would be talking to Captain Crane with the ear phones over his head. While ensign Hanson one of the few new men to make it in time for the mission. Was pulling in the probe watching the stress levels with every few feet, until finally they were able to bring in the space probe safely.

While the two divers finishing what they were doing. They were able to come through the hatchway. However with orders from the medical department and Dr. Jamieson. They were able to be placed under the de-con units for safely issues for about five minutes.

But for now having set the space probe and tying it down properly. Captain Crane and Dr. Barrows were able to let the De-Con crews finish up with their work with spraying the probe with a special chemical compound and other radiation screening process.

This would take at least 20 minutes. Even though Dr. Barrows was being some what impatience for when it comes to his work.

After all said and done. Admiral Nelson was advised everything was set to go with having to check inside of the probe. Even though no micros of any kind had shown up during the process.

Leaving everyone else no involved to go about their business with running the Seaview. Otherwise it would be Dr. Barrows and Commander Rose Marie Crane to help out.

This didn't come about for at least three hours giving everyone a chance to regroup with either having a brief rest or food.

But for now. Dr. Barrows was inside the lab having to be going over the final computer information. Before heading for the missile to open the probe inside. He was mostly grumbling under his breath walking through the corridor.

When the lights started to flicker in the hallway for some strange reason_

He'd found this incredulously susipcious for this particular moment. He needed to call the Control Room to find out just what is happening. Captain Lee Crane having to be working this watch inside of the Control had told the doctor.

"Dr. Barrows everything is fine here. None of our instruments show any type of power lost through out the entire submarine, including your sector." He says rather explicit with his comments over the P.A. system.

While checking those working in the Control Room to have their systems checked just in case of a power lost.

"Very well Captain Crane. Thanks." He shakes his head before continuing with his walking towards the aft missile room. Feeling some what uncomfortable and having to be more to it that meets the eye.

While leaving it at that for the movement.

Moments later he arrived inside of the missile room. He would start his work, as with Commander Crane arriving ten minutes later to supervise.

Shaking hands for now. Dr. Barrows gives Rose Marie the documents to show her the direct insides of the components. Opening up the hatch in order to find the correct terminals.

Even though she'd studied on the Internet about the Venus Space Probe. She was more interested in the information that was gathered in regard to the planet itself. On whether anyone will be able to survive living on the planet's surface.

She could see that Dr. Barrows was mainly worriedly for the most part. Since this project was his baby from the very beginning. Just like with Admiral Nelson with the Seaview and his two sister ships with the Sea-Angel and Tiger Rose.

Otherwise Rose Marie was wearing protected gloves in order to work inside. As with Dr. Barrows looking further inside to find nothing at all any where after three hours of working.

Rose Marie has asked on whether Dr. Barrows was in need of a break. She certainly needed one at that time. Especially for when it comes to her caffeine. Even though she's been trying to cut down with orders from Dr. Jamieson. One thing when ever she has the chance when she's home.

When ever she feels the urge. She would wind up taking a run on the beach to help keep her in shape. And Lee's roaming eye.

Any rate. He agreed to the break for now. Though he was going have food brought to the missile room. It sounded like a good plan for the moment.

She decided to call the cook. Who ever was on duty to cook for the crew for this trip. Some one name Sammy was able to take the order from the both of them. And just have the food brought over either by him or his helpers.

Otherwise they waited. Taking in a breather sitting close by of the space probe. When all of a sudden_

Rose Marie looked directly over in the vicinity. She was able to see some type of micro growing out from the sides of the Venus space probe.

She started to hollered out at the Doctor. In order to alert him of this fact and just start running away from it. Or what ever it was growing!

She needed to at least find the general quarters button. In order to alert everyone on board the submarine Seaview.

She did. Before falling to the cement floor. Rose Marie was able to get up on her own. Before dragging Dr. Barrows out of the missile room and closing the door. It's supposed to be one of the strongest one on the entire submarine.

"What in the world was that Dr. Barrows?" Out of breath with closing the bulk door and seeing her husband, Admiral Nelson and Master of Arms following behind them.

Trying to catch their breaths. When the doctor tried to answer the commander's question. "I don't know. But one thing, we need to destroy it before it gets us and anyone else for that matter." He answered the best he can without having to provoke anyone else.

Admiral Nelson orders Master Of Arms to try using the chemical containers on the wall outside of the missile. To see on whether the freezing cold will be able to at kill or contain the life entity, or what ever that were latched onto the Venus space probe.

Dr. Barrows was frantic for the moment before calming himself. In order for the others to be doing their jobs. He really didn't want to see his project destroyed because of the life form found. Even though it was supposed to be been destroy with the de-con apparatus.

Taking a moment. Captain Crane stayed behind inside of the corridor in order to make sure Dr. Barrows and his wife were doing fine physically. Despite having been scared out of their wits.

Admiral Nelson is able to stand his ground. While Master Of Arms grabbed the containers with the hoses. Making sure they were working. In ordered to be used on the entity.

All three of his security men were set to go. While Captain Lee Crane opened the bulk door to have the three enter.

And right away the three of them spraying the chemicals at the one and only entity. Actually they could hear a strange noise bellowing out from it, before finally disappearing for good from the freezing cold.

It would have seemed the entity was destroyed for good. Along with the lighting inside of the missile back to full power.

Everyone inside was able to breath a sigh of relief having destroyed the life force. Dr. Barrows and everyone else was hoping now for the best with the space probe being just fine.

After finding out it was the entity having knocked the **Exodus** space probe off its course and crashing into the waters. Near Santa Barbara, California.

Final Chapter

Even though it was found that the entity was directly involved with knocking the probe off course.

There were a number of questions having been answered. With the help from Dr. Barrows and Commander Rose Marie Crane having checked it over from head to toe.

A full report was sent to Nasa and the private companies involved with funding most of the project. Even though the public were just told the basic information in regard to the emergency with the black out outage.

Everyone in the shelters at the Nelson Institute were able to be released. Since the emergency no longer existed. Including having the Seaview heading back to its main channel port entrance.

Admiral Nelson was mostly happy with the way the entire affair ended. Along with the rest of his crew members arriving in one piece. And since the Sea-Angel was still in dry-dock. The Seaview would continue on with the rest of their scientific missions.

While Rose Marie happy to be home again with her two boys. Even though having her husband home only for one day before the Seaview is sent back out into the open sea.

As for Dr. Barrows. He was able to leave the Seaview with a whole new set of work values. He was going to begin his work once more with designing a new probe.

Hopefully with full backing from Nasa, Nelson Institute and any other private space companies wishing to take another gambit with the project.

But for now. Life in general was normal once again.

The End


End file.
